Fifty Shades of Boys in Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A series of one shots, drabbles, and other type stories featuring slash pairings.
1. I'm Coming Out

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pairing the Character Competition Revived Week Two, and Fifty Shades Of Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Also for The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pairing the Character Competition Revived Week Two I wrote for the pairing of Theo/Marcus. For Fifty Shades Of challenge I wrote for the slash pairing of Theo/Marcus. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 354. Giving a massage. Warning for slight homophobia towards the end. Word count without Author's Note is 615. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Fifty Shades of Boys in Love I'm Coming Out.**

Marcus watched his boyfriend Theo sat down from a hard day at the Nott family business. He'd known that Theo didn't want any part of his family empire but Theo's parents wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Everything alright at work?" Marcus asked as he walked towards were Theo sat sullenly on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Theo sighed pulling his shoes off. It was bad enough that his parents had threatened to disown if he didn't take part in the company. No. He still hadn't told them about his sexual orientation yet and they were putting pressure on him to find a nice pureblood girl and settle down.

"Holding it in won't help you, babe." Marcus put his hand on Theo's shoulder feeling the knots in the muscles under his hand. "Whatever it is you aren't telling me has feeling pretty stressed out. You've knots the size of my hand in your muscles."

"Marcus," Theo sighed as he melted into the touch of his boyfriend's large hands, "you know how I don't like to talk about my personal business. Right?"

Marcus nodded as he motioned for Theo to lie down on his stomach on the bed. "Yes," he told the younger man as he took of the shirt Theo'd been wearing. "What does that have to do with your stress?"

"My parents don't know I'm gay," Theo told him. "I haven't told them about my personal life yet and they are trying to set me up with Pansy Parkinson of all people."

Marcus worked his long fingers over the taut muscles as he listened to Theo talk. "Why don't you just tell them?" he asked. "My parents were pissed when I told them but they got over it because I'm their son. Don't you think your parents would be the same with you?"

Theo shook his head beginning to feel the stress of the day melt away under Marcus's hand. Moaning lightly as Marcus hit a particularly bad knot he looked over his shoulder at the older man. "It's not that easy with my family," he told Marcus. "My parents threatened to disown me if I didn't work for them. What do you think they'd do if they found out about us?"

"Why don't we tell them together and find out?" Marcus asked.

Theo hadn't thought of that. He was afraid of what his parents would say if they found he'd never considered asking Marcus to help him. "After you finish this massage we'll go and tell them together," Theo told Marcus wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

#######################################################################################################

"There you are son," Theodore Nott Sr. said seeing Marcus and Theo walk up to him. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" He nodded towards Marcus who stood by Theo's side.

"Mom, Dad," Theo said slowly steeling himself for what was about to happen, "this is my boyfriend of four years, Marcus Flint."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr., and Mrs. Nott," Marcus said lacing his fingers through Theo's and lead the younger man off into the party beyond. "That was easier than you thought it would be. Wasn't it?"

Theo nodded releasing the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He didn't let it bother him that he could hear his mother sobbing her eyes out or his father cursing at him. He'd finally been true to himself and he felt a lot better for that. He'd deal with the aftermath later.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Fifty Shades of Boys In Love I'm Coming Out.**


	2. His No More

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, and Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fifty Shades Of Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Glute Bridge and the task was to use the dialogue of "No you can't just burst back into my life and expect everything to go back to the way it was!". For Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 288. Pairing of Gellert/Albus. For Fifty Shades Of Challenge I wrote for the slash pairing of Gellert/Albus. Warning for mentions of character death. Word count without Author's Note is 524. I hope you all enjoyed His No More.**

Gellert Grindlewald stood nervously on the door step of Albus Dumbledore's house. He knew that he and Albus hadn't parted ways in good terms but he had to see Albus again. He had to explain why he left the way he had. He had to try and get Albus back. So they could put into action all the plans they'd dreamed up while they were together.

Raising a tentative hand Gellert knocked upon the door.

Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door as someone approached quickly. Praying silently that it was Albus and not Aberforth that answered the door Gellert stepped back. He didn't know what he'd say if it was Aberforth. How did you apologize to the brother of the love of your life for trying to hurt him?

The door opened quietly and Aberforth glared out at Gellert. He turned back into the house and called out, more than likely to his brother, "He's here," before turning back towards Gellert and glaring some more.

It wasn't that long before Albus's auburn head was seen from a distance. A smile quickly brought itself to Gellert's face at that thought that Albus would be happy to see him. But it quickly fell when he saw the look upon his ex-lover's face.

"Aberforth, why don't you go finish packing for Hogwarts?" Albus said gently placing a hand on the younger boy's back and steering him towards the stairs. "This won't take long and I come help you finish up."

"It was nice seeing you again, Aberforth," Gellert said trying to sound like he was still the charming good guy that he was before the incident. He watched as Aberforth raced away from them after throwing yet another glare his way.

"Can I help you, Gellert?" Albus said brusquely as though he was more busier than just helping his younger brother pack up to go to school for the year.

"I just wanted to explain..."

"Is that all?" Albus's voice sounded more venomous than the looks Aberforth had been giving him. "That's not how this works. No, you can't just burst back into my life and expect everything to go back to the way it was! Not after what you did!"

"If you'd just let me explain, Albus, I'm sure you'd find..."

"I don't have time for this, Gellert. You can't explain attacking my brother and more than likely killing my sister away like it didn't happen. I'm sorry if you thought you could but that's now how this is going to happen."

"Really? You won't even hear me out?"

Albus shook his head. "I have to go," he told Gellert.

"I didn't want things to end like this, Albus. Why can't you just forgive me?"

"You know why. Please don't be here the next time I open this door." With that said Albus closed the door on Gellert's face.

Gellert felt a fat drop of rain hit his nose as he trudged across the road towards his aunt Bathilda's house. He had really been hoping that he'd be able to talk Albus into taking him back. But apparently Albus was his no more.

**I hope you all enjoyed His No More.**


	3. An Engagement Made by the Black Lake

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Day's of the Year Spring Challenge, Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness, Insane Prompt Challenge, Heads or Tails event, and Paint by Number event on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fifty Shades of Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Days of the Year Challenge I wrote for 23rd April: Lover's Day and the task was to write about lover's having a moment. For Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness I wrote for Chest Press Machine's male character prompt of Regulus Black. For Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 287. Barty/Regulus. Heads or Tails event I wrote for the setting of the Black Lake. For Paint by Numbers I wrote Orange's color prompt of orange. For Fifty Shades of challenge I continued my story Fifty Shades of Boys in Love with the slash pairing of Barty/Regulus. Word count without Author's Notes is 678. I hope all enjoyed A Engagement Made by the Black Lake.**

Barty sighed in relaxation as he stroked the hair of his lover, Regulus Black as they relaxed at the end of the day near the Black Lake. The day had only gone from bad to worse for both boys. Both had received letters from their families telling them marriages that had been arranged for them. Barty snorted in derision just thinking about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Regulus asked as he opened his storm cloud grey eyes to stare up at Barty. He'd do anything to get the angry look off Barty's face. To make it so they'd be together for the rest of their lives. He'd even go against his parents wishes to make Barty smile at him like when they'd sneak off to their private place and have their little trysts.

"Nothing that should concern you, my love," Barty pasted a fake smile on his face and leaned over kissing Regulus's forehead with all the love he felt for the younger boy. "Isn't this sunset beautiful?"

"It is," Regulus murmured relaxing back onto Barty's lap. He didn't entirely buy that Barty was thinking of nothing but he wouldn't push the subject. He just wanted to be close to Barty in this moment. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Regulus had voiced exactly how Barty felt. He wanted to stay right here on banks of the Black Lake at sunset with Regulus's head in his lap. His fingers carding gently through the long black tresses soft. The look of peace on Regulus's face meant more to Barty than he would ever be able to say.

"I wish we could stay like this forever too," Barty sighed. "But how would we even go about accomplishing that? Our parents wish us to marry nice pureblood girls."

"We could elope," Regulus suggested hopefully. That way by the time their families found out about the marriage there'd be nothing that they could do to annul it. "We could run away together and only come back when it was to late to do anything about our marriage."

"Our parents want grandchildren," Barty murmured still stroking Regulus's hair watching the younger man's face go into thought. For Regulus it seemed like this one of his favorite novels or something but for Barty this was real life. "Two men can't exactly have children together, Reg, my love."

"We could adopt," Regulus leaned up on his elbow and looked at Barty. "We could adopt a child whose not wanted by their parents. Or child whose parents have died because of the war."

"You seem to have this totally planned out, my sweet." Barty reached out and stroke Regulus's face gently bringing the younger boy closer to capture his lips in a kiss of pure passion. "How long have you been thinking of these things?"

"Since the day in Quidditch changing room." Regulus leaned into Barty's palm relishing the feeling of Barty's touch upon him. He wished to feel Barty's hands all over him at this point. But still the question remained unanswered. Would Barty marry him? "Will you elope with me, darling Barty?"

All the objections both sets of parents would come up with were answered already and Barty could see no reason the answer shouldn't be yes. He smiled gently upon Regulus as the oranges, pinks, and purples of the sunset bounced off the Black Lake's surface. Seeing Regulus in this light made him want the younger man more and more. But he could tell he wouldn't be getting anything until he answered the question at hand.

"I will," Barty told Regulus meaning the two words with both his body and soul.

Regulus pushed Barty down on the banks of the Black Lake straddling him. He didn't care if they got caught out of their common room at night. Or if they got caught at all. The only thought going through Regulus's head as he allowed Barty to take control of the kiss was that he and Barty would soon be husband and husband. And that was that mattered to him.

**I hope you all enjoyed An Engagement Made by the Black Lake.**


	4. Botched Dinner Plans

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Criminology assignment, Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness, Insane Prompt Challenge, and Star Chart Seasonal Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fifty Shades of challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Criminology assignment I wrote for task 3 Arson and the task was to write about setting something on fire, be it on purpose or accidentally. For Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness I wrote for Stair Steppers's action prompt of running. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote prompt number 217. Moresomes: Dean/Seamus/George. For Star Chart I wrote for April 23rd - Lyrid Meteor Shower's dialogue prompt of "Give me a scotch. I'm starving,". For Fifty Shades of challenge I wrote for the slash triad pairing of Dean/Seamus/George. Warning for words of curse and major fluff. Word count is 609 without Author's Note. I hope you all enjoyed Botched Dinner Plans.**

George Weasley and Dean Thomas should have known that something would go wrong when their boyfriend Seamus Finnigan said he was going to be making dinner for them that night. After Seamus could set anything on fire with the flick of a wand without actually meaning to. So it shouldn't have been a surprise when the smell of smoke came wafting out of the kitchen area.

"Are you alright in there?" Dean called out to make sure the Irishman wasn't actually hurt.

"I"m fine," Seamus called out. "It's supposed to smell like that."

George smirked as the duo bickered back and forth between each other. He knew perfectly well having a mother who cooked on the regular and knowing Seamus's procilvity for either setting fires or blowing something up that was not how cooking food should smell.

"I'm going to go check on Seamus and make sure he doesn't kill himself," Dean told George leaning over giving the older man a light kiss. "I should be right back."

##########################################################################################

Dean had just walked into the kitchen to check on Seamus when the next sign that something was about to go majorly wrong met him. The pan that Seamus was actively ignoring was billowing smoke. Dean rushed over to the stove to be blocked by Seamus.

"Hey, Dean," Seamus smiled. "I told you and George to relax that I'd handle dinner tonight."

"I would but that pan of...Is that oil?" Dean observed the pot that was on the verge of igniting into flames. "Seamus you shouldn't have oil on that high or..."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing."

"But..."

"Go out in the living room and relax." Seamus shooed Dean towards the door. He didn't stop until Dean was on the other side of the closed door. The sounds of something crackling came from over by the stove. The only thing he had actively cooking was the potatoes for the mashed potatoes. So what was crackling? Seamus's eyes widened as he turned around. The pan that Dean had pointed out was indeed in flames. He'd been trying to heat the oil to make fired chicken but hadn't counted on it setting to flame. He patted his back pocket in search of his wand. "Shit!" Seamus exclaimed frantically. He scanned the kitchen but couldn't find the wand anywhere there. Then he remembered he'd left it on the couch. Running as quickly as he could he skidded to a stop in front of the couch and grabbed his wand racing back to the kitchen.

"Should we go after him?" Dean asked George as the black plume of smoke emerged from the kitchen.

"I think that's a yes," George said pulling his wand and running into the kitchen with Dean quick on his heels.

Once both boys got into the kitchen they found Seamus quickly extinguishing the huge fire that had started on the stove. Once the fire was out he turned with a sheepish smile on his face. "Give a me a scotch, boys," Seamus murmured. "I'm starving."

George shook his head laughing. "I kind of figured something like this would happen," he told his Dean, and Seamus. "So I made reservations at a nice restaurant for us in a couple of minutes." With a smile he held out an arm to each of the younger men. "Shall we, gentlemen?"

Both nodded taking the offered arm. Seamus would never hear the end of this one but that didn't matter to him. What matter most was he had more time to spend with both of the men in his life. And that in his mind was the best thing in the world.

**I hope you all enjoyed Botched Dinner Plans.**


	5. Stealing for a Good Reason

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Criminology assignment, Insane Prompt Challenge, and Paint by Number on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fifty Shades of challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Criminology assignment I wrote for task 1 Theft which was to write about someone taking something that doesn't belong to them. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote prompt number 284. Pairing: Draco/Harry. For Paint by Number I wrote for Red's character prompt of Draco Malfoy. For Fifty Shades of challenge I continued my story Fifty Shades of Boys in Love by write the pairing Draco/Harry. Warning for stealing. Word count without Author's Note is 1,163. I hope you all enjoy Stealing for a Good Reason.**

As he watched gentle rising and falling of his blonde haired lover's chest Harry Potter wonder why the other man just wouldn't come out to his parents. He didn't like having to sneak around behind everyone's back just to spare the Malfoy's having to find out that their son was dating another wizard.

Draco shifted in his sleep mumbling something incoherent about grabbing Harry's snitch.

Harry chuckled quietly so as not wake Draco. Draco had been having a hard time sleeping lately with the pressure of keeping his true self from his parents and Harry couldn't blame him. It was hard to keep a huge part of you from everyone. But he couldn't make Draco come out of the closet. Or could he?

Harry wasn't used to thinking like a bad guy but desperate times called for desperate measures. And Harry was willing to do anything make sure that Draco would be able to have plenty of good nights rest in the future. But that wouldn't happen until Draco admitted who he truly was. His eyes alighted then on the pocket watch that Draco's father had given him.

Harry could hear Draco's voice the day his father had given him the pocket watch. It had also happened to be the day that Draco was forced to marry Astoria Greengrass. It had been a wedding present from a happy father to his son. But the son wasn't happy.

##########################################################################################

_The gold watch had dangled into Harry's line of sight as he shifted in the bed waiting for Draco to come back from the bathroom. They'd said that Harry was throwing Draco a bachelor party. But in all reality it was just Draco and Harry having a night all to themselves before Draco had to become the 'devoted' husband to Astoria Greengrass. _

_"My father gave me this," Draco murmured. _

_"Oh," Harry said as looked at the gold embossed watch. "Just giving away watches is he?"_

_"I think it more to buy my co-operation," Draco murmured a pretty pink crossing his cheeks. "He's been trying to find me a wife ever he caught us in the coat closet..."_

_"You need to tell them about us, Draco. You need to your father and mother because not telling them is going to kill you sooner or later. You know it is."_

_"It's not as easy for me as it is for you. You could say the sky is green and everyone would probably accept it." Draco shook his head. "I can't tell them I'm dating another man because that's not what good pureblood boys do."_

_Harry watched as Draco put the golden watch into the top drawer of his dresser in the apartment he'd rented for their trysts. That gold damn watch was symbol of the control Mr. Malfoy had over his son. And Harry couldn't help but be resentful and hate it more than he'd ever hated anything in his life._

_"Don't be like that," Draco told him stroking his hair. "We can still be together it just can't be out in the open the way you want."_

_##########################################################################################_

The little gold symbol of having to hide his love for Draco lay on the nightstand of his lover's side of the bed. It was symbol of everything that was holding them back from shouting their love from the rooftops. It was then that the idea came to Harry. A little voice in his head that sounded like Draco murmured, "Why don't you take it?"

"Draco will be mad," Harry thought hurriedly at the awful voice that sounded so imploringly like Draco that it hurt. "You will be mad, Draco. Your father gave you that."

"As a way to keep us from each other." The voice dripped with the honeyed drawl that Draco usually used when he tried to get his way with Harry. "As way to keep me from what we could be to each other. Don't you want us to be together? Don't you want everyone of your friends and family to know about us?"

Harry hated the fact that voice was voicing all the things he'd said to Draco more than once before. He looked over at the peaceful face of his blonde haired lover as the other man shifted towards Harry's side of the bed. "But I don't want that if it will hurt, Draco," Harry thought at the voice. "You know that."

"I know how good it'd feel to be with you without having to listen for someone walking in on us," the Draco sounding voice fired back at him. "Don't you want to kiss me without having watch out for other people being in the area?"

"That would be nice. But you're..."

"Desperately in love with you. Take the watch and we can be together. Take the watch and I will have to tell my father what happened. That..."

"A voice in your lover's head sounding like you gave him permission to steal the watch he gave you. He'd laugh in your face, promptly disown you, and have me arrested."

"I wouldn't let him." The voice purred in Harry's mind. "Just take it."

"Draco," Harry murmured out loud as his hand closed around the pocket watch, "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm doing this for us." Harry quickly dressed and left his and Draco's little love nest.

##########################################################################################

It had taken about two days for Draco to realize that something was amiss. To realize that something was missing and when he did realize that the pocket watch was missing he knew who took. He knew immediately who had taken it. The blonde man stalked over to his dark haired lover who was waiting for him outside their little love nest in Muggle London.

"Where is it, Harry?" Draco asked sadness sinking into his voice as he watched Harry pale. "Where is the watch my father gave me on the night before my wedding?"

"It's here," Harry reached into his pocket. "I didn't do this to be malicious. I did this for us."

"For us?" Draco yelled garnering some attention from the couple walking their dog on the side walk. "You stole from me for us?"

"Draco, you're going to draw attention..."

"You stole from me for us? How can even rationalize that that is a good thing?"

"I figured if you had a reason to tell your..."

"Tell my father I dating a thief? I told my father I was gay after Astoria's funeral. He said he was happy for me and told me to go after my dreams with you."

"That's good."

"No. It's not. Because right now I can't trust you. I think we should take a break from each other."

"But..."

"And I want my watch back."

As Harry handed Draco back the pocket watch he knew he'd done the wrong thing. But he also knew that he'd be able to convince Draco to give him another chance. They loved each other after all. And love conquered all. Right?

**I hope you all enjoyed Stealing for a Good Reason.**


End file.
